Broken Hairbrush
by oovwee
Summary: Misty, who has rejoined Ash and Brock, is upset by Ash's immaturity. In her attempt to run away, she turns to one of the people she would have least expected. Kinda Antipokeshipping, JamesxMisty


Delitelia inspired me to write this. Shame on her ;) I should be sleeping!

In order to keep this from getting _too _creepy, I'll include ages (decided by me, so deal with it).

Ash: 15  
Misty: 17  
Brock: 19  
J&J: 21

Misty yanked the brush through her short copper hair. Normally, the teenager took great care with such daily routine, but her strokes tonight were hard and mechanical. Tonight had been the last straw. She had lost her girly crush on Ash long ago before she left to run the Cerulean gym. Now that Daisy was competent enough to handle the duties, she had re-joined Ash and Brock in her hopes of becoming a water Pokémon master. Ash was becoming unbearable. Hormones had hit that boy, and in a big way. He was no longer oblivious to the female species, and it was bothering Misty. "At least Brock is somewhat polite about his infatuation with women," she muttered to herself as she pulled the brush through her hair once more. The brush snagged on a tangle and the handle broke off. "Just great!" Misty mumbled while grasping what little was left of the brush and throwing it at a nearby tree. It hit with a dull thunk that made Misty smile, "If only that was Ash's head!" she exclaimed to herself.

Misty's cause for frustration was still fresh in her mind. Brock had cooked a wonderful dinner (as usual) and the three were beginning to settle down for the evening. Pushing themselves to cover more miles was not a pressing priority anymore, as Ash was training himself and his Pokémon to take on the elite four. All three sat around a small fire and shared stories and laughter. Everything seemed fine until Misty excused herself for a potty break. Curious of what Ash and Brock would discuss in her absence, she snuck back up on the two and listened.

"You know Brocko? I'm beginning to notice that Misty isn't so bad lookin'," Ash commented, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Back off tiger," Brock advised. "If there's one thing I've seen a million times, it's a closed door." Brock had wised up recently and come to realize that there were certain ways you _don't_ attract a women, and unfortunately, he was good at all of them. Since that realization, the older teen had actually gained attention from several females, but nothing ever worked out.

"Sure, but she could be pretty damn sexy if she would just try a little harder. Although," he said with a dark chuckle, "sometimes I have a hard time resisting her now. I couldn't imagine if she were to put out a little more."

Brock gave a knowing eye. He was aware of the rush associated with the influx of hormone levels, but also knew how important it was to keep control. "Woah, Ash. You need to step back and think about this a little. Misty is your friend and it's been that way for a long time. Do you want to ruin that?"

"I don't want to ruin it! In fact I want to make it better," he said with a wink and a gyrating motion of his hips.

Misty had enough. She exited the bushes she was hiding in and approached the two males, "ASH KETCHUM!" she bellowed. "This is the most IDIOTIC thing you've ever done! How DARE you talk about a woman's body like it's a piece of MEAT." Misty didn't give either male a chance to offer a rebuttal, as she scooped up her backpack and ran full force along the trail. Tears of frustration flowed from her eyes, but she kept running until she was sure she wouldn't be followed. Once convinced she had put enough distance between herself and her former companions, she moved toward the sound of rushing water. Finding a small brook, she filled her canteen and sat on a rock. Pulling out her hairbrush, she yanked the ponytail holder out of her hair and began to angrily brush her hair.

* * *

James heard a dull 'crack' and jumped. Jessie had gone out clothes shopping and Meowth had left to hunt 'some real food', leaving the lavender haired male was alone for the night. He had been polishing his bottlecap collection in peace until the sound disrupted him. Worried of a wild Pokémon, he grabbed a Pokéball off his belt and moved toward the origin on the noise. He was astounded to see Misty perched upon a boulder with her head in her hands. He couldn't help but admire the female with her hair flowing down on her shoulders, and he slowly approached her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. 

Misty had been so oblivious of the outside world that the voice startled her. She almost opened her mouth to yell at who she was sure was Ash or Brock but her voice caught in her throat. It was a familiar voice, but it wasn't that of her usual travel buddies. She looked up to see a figure standing before her in jeans and a black t-shirt. "James?" she asked. Realizing her guess was correct, she sighed. "Not today, you two," she informed, "Pikachu isn't even around here. Just go." Realizing James wasn't donning his normal white attire, she commented, "or was that supposed to be a clever disguise?"

James chuckled. "No, not really. Bad guys get a day off too," he replied, sitting cross legged on the grass. "Where are the other twerps?"

Misty sighed. "I don't think we'll be travelling together anymore. Why am I telling you this?"

James pondered the question a moment. All logic dictated to him that he should get up and return to his previous activity, but he didn't want to. "Well if you're not attached to that Pikachu anymore, are we really enemies?"

Misty gave the man a hard look, "You're still a member of a crime syndicate."

"Everyone has their flaws." James replied with a shrug.

Misty couldn't help but giggle. With all his goofiness, James really did have a charm about him. "So what about you? Why are you out here?"

"I didn't want to shop and Meowth went out to do his own thing." James replied, pulling a few pieces of grass out of the dirt and twirling them between his fingers. "But the big question is, why are you out here, and what was that noise?"

Misty gave a small embarrassed smile. "The noise was me disposing of a broken hairbrush," she offered weakly.

"Something tells me there was a little more anger behind it than simply a broken brush," James observed, trying to act nonchalant. He was really enjoying himself and hoped to keep the conversation going.

"Probably," Misty commented. "I found out that a friend wasn't interested in me unless I was going to 'put out'," she added while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Ash?" James asked knowingly.

Misty's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

A slight twinkle formed in James' eye. "Let's just say that Jessie found out the _hard_ way that little Ashie boy has a newly formed interest in the female species."

Misty crinkled her nose. "That must have been awkward. I would have hated to be in her position."

James laughed, "She took it as a compliment. That's just how Jessie is."

Tired of points in the rock she was sitting on poking her rear end, she sat on the grass near James. "So are all guys like this? Were you?"

"No, not a bit." James smiled at her, "But you saw Jessebelle, I think I had a pretty warped view of women for a while."

The female before him nodded, "And Jessie's not the most 'sane' person I've ever met, either."

"Jessie isn't that bad once you get to know her. She had reasons for the way she acts." James said the words automatically but was not sure if he believed them. After years of knowing her, James still managed to find very little benefit out of being friends with the controlling Jessie. He shrugged off the thought and turned to Misty. "It's getting dark, why don't we head into town and find somewhere to eat."

Misty offered a smile and was going to refuse, but the sincerity in James' face made her decide otherwise. "I've already eaten, but I never turn down dessert."

"Sounds good. Let me go gather what I was working on," he quickly moved back to where he had been polishing bottlecaps and attempted to put them all away. Misty followed him before he pick them all up.

"So you really do collect these things?" she asked, picking up a bottlecap with a red R on it. "I always wanted to have a hobby like this."

"It's a lot of fun as long as you enjoy what you're collecting. Here's one you'll find interesting," he said, picking up a silverish cap with a blue water droplet on it, "from the Cerulean City water works."

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed. "It looks like a Cascade badge."

"You can keep that one," James said, "to start your own collection if you like."

"Oh I couldn't…" Misty began.

"These are just my duplicates," James said sheepishly. "I have another one just like it in my books I store my main collection in."

Misty clasped the round cap in her hand. "Thanks James."

The two made their way to the nearest town. Due to Jessie's current shopping trip, James was aware of the different shops in town, and the two went to sit in a small diner.

"I love these places," James said while picking up his menu. "Any place that will serve me pancakes or french toast all day is good in my book."

Misty laughed. James truly was charming, and the female couldn't help but feel attracted to the man before her. Her stare was met by another pair of green eyes on the other side of the menu.

"Is there something on my face?" James asked, rubbing the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, no." Misty began before realizing what she had been doing, "I mean…yes….oh, I think you got it!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. She was saved by the waitress bringing their drinks.

"Ready to order?" the brunette waitress asked.

"Yes," Misty said energetically without allowing James a chance to protest. "I'll have the never ending stack of pancakes."

The server turned to James, "And you?"

"I'll have the same." The waitress left and James leaned across the booth as far as he could. "I believe you were checking me out, missy Misty," he whispered. Normally James wouldn't act this way, but his recent attempt at a relationship with Jessie had failed miserably at best, and any female attention he could get did wonders for his self-esteem.

Misty's cheeks blushed further. "No," she denied while avoiding eyes contact. "I was just…you know?"

James nodded. "I do know. Checking me out."

Misty opened her mouth to reply, but knew she was beat. Admitting defeat, she unwrapped her covered silverware and placed the paper napkin in her lap.

Enjoying this new attention, James continued to lean over the table, "It's alright. I think you're kinda cute too." He watched as Misty froze somewhat before his face fell, "Oh, that wasn't the right thing to say. Not after what made you upset today."

Misty smiled, "No, that's alright. I think your little proclamation was a lot more innocent than a certain someone else's." James was blunt, but cute.

"Good," James replied. "I don't want to ruin anything before it might begin."

Misty cocked one eyebrow in James' direction but didn't ask. Never in a million years could she have predicted an attraction to James, but it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would. With the arrival of their first stacks of pancakes, she shrugged the thought off temporarily before digging into her dinner.

Neither spoke during the meal. James scarfed down plate after plate, determined to get his money's worth, while Misty methodically cut and distributed her syrup on each bite. Once both were full, James picked up the check.

"We never said you'd pay for my meal," Misty argued. "What is this, a date or something?"

"Would it bother you if it were?" James asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Misty shrugged, "No, not really. If I knew it was, though, I would have ordered more," she added with a wink.

Both laughed and exited the restaurant. The air had chilled somewhat since their walk into town, and the two leaned on one another to keep warm. Once arriving back at the brook, Misty collected twigs and branches while James started a fire.

"I'm glad you know how to do that well. I always watched Brock do it and never learned," Misty commented, adding more sticks to her meager stack.

James laughed, "I usually do and I know Meowth can in a pinch. Jessie, however, would freeze to death." The mention of his partner reminded him of the other campsite awaiting his attention and he sighed. "This was really great," he said slowly. "Unfortunately, Jessie just might just freeze to death if I don't get back to camp." He moved closer to Misty. "Did you have a nice time?"

"I really did, James," she said tentatively. As James turned to walk away she called out after him. "If this is a date, don't I get a kiss?"

James turned around. "I didn't want to make you feel awkward." He moved back toward Misty. "Misty Waterflower, may I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Misty nodded with the stars above reflecting in her eyes. The two leaned in and shared a short but tender kiss.

James blushed. "That was nice. May I kiss you again?"

Misty didn't bother nodding, she simply moved her face closer to James'. The kiss was longer and romantic. James had to pull himself away before he left himself wanting more. Neither party was satisfied, but both knew doing anything more was irresponsible.

Misty sighed, "This is ridiculous. I think I really do like you, but how can we make this work. Eventually, I'm going to have to go back to join Ash and Brock and you are still with Team Rocket."

James offered a weak smile, "Well at least we seem to run into each other a lot." Realizing his sarcasm was ill-received, he became serious. "You just sleep here tonight. I'll convince Jessie to go shopping again in the morning and we'll spend tomorrow together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds nice." Misty agreed. "Goodnight James."

James leaned in and kissed Misty on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Misty," he replied before disappearing into the darkness in the direction of his own camp.

* * *

Kinda fluffy, yeah I know. I wanted to write and didn't have the correct 'mood' to write in Connections (and I'm SO exhausted right now). I think it's kinda cute. Again, I blame Delitelia and her Brocketshipping video for inspiring this.

Please R&R,  
Oovwee


End file.
